A retail establishment uses various types of display units or shelving units to store, organize or present products to customers for purchase. One kind of display unit is a gondola. Gondola display units are constructed of, but are not limited to, uprights, back panels, base decks and kick plates. The gondola display units can both support products for display while simultaneously providing space for indicating the product price.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.